User talk:TurtleShroom/9
TurtleShroom's Talk Page. If you wish to speak to me, click that "LEAVE MESSAGE" button up there... PLEASE. Or click this. * Archive 1 * Archive 2 * Archive 3 * Archive 4 * Archive 5 ---- WARNING: Due to unforseen circumstances, I can have NO SWEARING/VANDALISM/ANYTHING LIKE THAT on any of my pages. My parents forbid all things Walrus. No Walruses period. So many issues rise because of Walruses, and I may lose my job if my father reads Walrus stuff. Take it to someone else, the MOW was disbanded by Uberfuzzy. If ANYTHING Walrus, or ANYTHING that contains swearing or vandalism appears on my page and my father sees it, I MAY LOSE MY JOB FOREVER!! My father means business. For the sake of my job and existence on the Wikia Corporation, DO NOT POST ANY WALRUS WARNINGS OR ANYTHING WALRUS BASED OF ANY SORT, NO MATTER HOW BAD! Take it to someone like Triskelle or Bugzy, etc., someone who is NOT me. The MOW was disbanded by Uberfuzzy. If you respect me and my job, please don't inform me of ANY swearing or Walruses or Vandals, lest my father see bad things and make me quit my job. Yes. Don't question it, please do it. ---- Ag You do realise that, If you ban agentgenius your giving him exactly what he wants? Agentgenius is an addict, bare that in mind hes an internet addict, He will do anything to stay here, Now hes created some sort of pity sheild, In other words, If you ban him he will become martyrised, People will remember him as someone who got banned for freedom, not as some sort of harrassing person who spent to much time on the computerLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 13:42, 19 July 2009 (UTC) A message from the Club Penguin Utilites Thank you for adding a "Play CP" button on the sidebar and homepage of this wiki. Because of this, your bills have been lowered significantly. Electricity WAS: 500 Coins NOW: 100 Coins Water WAS: 100 Coins NOW: 50 Coins Phone WAS: 50 Coins NOW: 25 Coins Internet WAS: 50 Coins NOW: 20 Coins Cable WAS: 50 Coins NOW: 20 Coins Have a great day! ~DavidMichael, Club Penguin Utilites You here? ... --'fisk' HI! I'm back after my break. I see the whole plase hasn't been deleted/fallen into crisis/been eaten by cars as a dessert after they finished with paris. I'm going to make a movie soon, check my blog for details. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 19:54, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Hello there Well, I don't really need to say any of this but I need to tell someone somewhere about it. Someone who won't say "OMGz you disagree with Sharkbate: I hates you!". Quite frankly, Club Penguin Wiki is now run by a tyrant. Yes, a tyrant. Everything Leekduck said about Sharkbate is true. I couldn't believe my eyes when they deleted str00delisation without even consulting the community. Anyways, me and Russian One were discussing the deletion of str00del and saying we wanted it back, then Shark came in and demanded we stopped talking about it or we would be blocked. So I said "You're gonna block us for having our own opinion?" and then he said "Well... you asked for it... blocking in 2 minutes". So I hastily put the Quit+Reason template on my page before he could block me to get my point across before everyone starts saying "Why did Wompus quitted?". Then, two minutes later I still wasn't blocked but Sharkbate had switched to another tactic. He said "WELL, I'M STEPPING DOWN AS WEBMASTER. HAPPY NOW?". He basicly has two tactics: *Saying "If you don't let me win this debate, you'll be blocked". *Quitting for the span of around two minutes to get everyone to hate you and want you blocked, then coming back to see that someone else has already blocked you. THIS TACTIC WORKED BECAUSE SEAHORSE BLOCKED ME LATER ON''' - I could just unblock myself, but I really don't want to because then Shark will realise "Oh, I forgot to demote Wompus so he can't unblock himself". He has twisted the story so much that he's trying to make out that I quit because I wanted my own way. No, I quit because my opinion was not being respected and I was told to stop thinking it. It was Shark threatening to quit because he didn't get his own way. CPW is changing way too rapidly. Sharkbate is making all these ideas and putting them forward not just without asking the community but '''''not even asking Barkjon. Plus, Hat Pop just goes along with anything he says (probably because she is scared that he will quit if she says no to anything). In the past, I've had nothing against Shark. I wouldn't say any of this if it weren't true. I hope you don't turn against me because I'm going against Shark by the way. I'd hate for CPW to turn into something terrible, and with my "replacement" running riot with his flashy webmaster powers, it seems it's heading that way. They deleted str00del! The almighty str00del system that made me and Russian One reform because we thought "Hey, maybe I could have some fun annoying trolls". Regards, Wompus78 Well, Str00delization is wrong, but I'm afraid this sort of thing is almost a Webmaster tradition. Only overdone. But I think it'll take more than this to stop a Webmaster, believe me...--NotAnEditor 20:25, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Turtleshroom Hi turtleshroom. My name is Hahahahahahaha, call me Ha. I was just about to leave a message on your talk page of CPW until I found out that I can't. So i want to leave a message to you here. I've never met you on CP before so, can I meet you on CP ?Hahaha00000Talky talkz Argh... People are conspiring against Shark's demotion: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sharkbate#Wompus They think you don't have power even though you do. Wompus78. Hi Hi. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 20:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey Turtle, I'm happy we managed to conclude our compromise. As I know you had asked beforehand, and to prevent any further arguments, I have prepared a list of things to be deleted, see w:c:clubpenguin:User:Joeyaa/Links. These are everything that got restored after I did my mass deletion, and this is what the community has decided. If you have any problems with the list, please tell me, as I plan to run the bot soon. Also, I'll do those uploads after dinner. Have a nice day. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 00:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Would you happen to have time to jump onto the shoutbox for a minute so I can run something by you? Just checking, thanks! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 19:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Warning This is just to compensate for something that happened a long time ago. Again, that's just to compensate for the Chat Room argument you had with NotAnEditor, and also to compromise. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Check this out http://video.yahoo.com/network/100284668/ --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Da ice man has landed!)' 23:08, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Story TurtleShroom, you have been selected to be one of the main authors,along with me and Explorer 767 The story is called The Quest For Patchy99 P.S. You will be one of the main charecters, I will be recuring in the story. The ninja master will see you nowYou may come in 14:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Fear Now, before I go rambling on about my own fears, I'd like to tell you that I respect and understand any of the fears and scars you've experienced; I would never laugh at you, for I've had my share of a few mental scars. Although, my mental scars are probably on a completely different subject. I'm about to tell you things I've never really shared or talked about too much, because I trust you with great depths, and I know you'd never laugh back at me. First, I'll tell fears; I don't have too many, only about 2. Thunder: One of my greatest and strongest fears. Usually, when it's thundering outside, I'll just cover my ears or play my favorite music. However, when the thunder's really loud, the situation can get worse. However, this fear has quelled over the last few years, and I'm not as afraid as I used to be. The Dark: Yes, I have fear of the dark. Although it's not serious, whenever I walk into a dark room or outside at night, I like to have somebody with me, rather than going alone. Like Thunder, the fear has quelled. If there was anymore, I'd be able to think of them. Anyway, now on to the scars. Many of the scars I've experienced have one source and one source only. The CPW. Yes, the mental scars I've shared have happened over there. Thankfully, I've at least gotten over them, but still cringe at the thought of them. ---- My Administrator promotion : At first, this was one of the happiest moments of my career. The day after the promotion, I logged in to the database, feeling happy and excited, the sun shining through my window. When I went clicking around on some links, I noticed that some seemed un-happy. I simply ignored it, however, I recieved a message on my talk; that caused the scar. The message was on the subject of quitting and jealousy, the person who quit was furious with me about gaining my ranks before them, and I mean angry. This message led me to a user page; it made me regret ever getting the rank in the first place. I felt things I had never felt before, and it wasn't good. The person came back, and to this day we remain the best of friends. ---- My bureaucrat promotion: Even though this wasn't really a scar, it was the outcome of the previous one. Being scared of what would happen as a result, bureaucrat level seemed like a nightmare. Now, you must recall me giving my thanks here and not there, and also shouting "WHAT?!" in the Shout Box the moment you said "Promotion". Well, that's all because of said admin promotion. Remembering what happened last time I got promoted, I simply cringed at the thought of even the word bureaucrat. I kept the promotion an absolute secret; I would tell nobody except my closest friends. Sooner or later, I couldn't keep it in anymore, I just had to tell somebody. Well, I did. Then that person freaked out a little, speaking in all caps to me, which I assumed was yelling. That didn't help much. I regretted ever telling them. Thankfully, I eventually got used to it and went on as normal. Still, I get a little uneasy mentioning or thinking about it. ---- The joining in of projects: You may be wondering why I chose Barkjon as my superior and why I said I'd never get involved in those kinds of projects anymore. Well, that was a misfortunate "scar" caused by joining in one of the largest projects created. Now, this project proposed to reform the Wiki on a massive scale; getting rid of subpages. Not knowing what I was getting into, I happily signed my signature. I knew the Wiki needed something to change, and I thought it may be a good idea. Big mistake. That made someone upset, making me think that I was the one who directly caused it. They said they'd leave if the operation went forward, and I was advised to apologize directly, which I did immediately. I promised to never do so again, and I broke that promise by joining in another project, as a result, it made you upset, and blame the one not responsible. I felt terrible, and vowed never to do it again; declaring official neutrality. ---- Now, I hope I didn't bore you...usually when set on a subject, I just can't stop typing. I hope that you understand, as I understand you. I've told these things to few people, and I really trust that you wouldn't laugh at or tell anyone else about them. I feel better and better everytime I tell someone these things, and you have no idea how deep my trust is for you. Thank you for your time, and thank you for allowing me to tell you these things. I appreciate it. :) PS- I happened to write some more of CPW: Day of Reckoning, and forgot to mention it to you. I hope that's alright with you...something just lured me to press that edit button.... :D Have a wonderful day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:57, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Chess We don't have much time to even finish a game, so I'll just leave a message in case we can play some other time. Technically, we can play across the Internet via the Shout Box, as long as you know chess notation. The notation will allow us to say our moves over the Chat, therefore allowing us to replicate the board on any chessboards we have at home. Of course, if you don't have a chessboard, you could make a virtual one on PowerPoint and drag the "pieces" around... Anyway, just read the link. Notation is pretty simple to understand. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Deleting History I was wondering if it is possible to delete the history of an article. If it is can you tell me how and I will delete the history of Dancing Penguin on uncp if it offends you--[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 00:36, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ?!?!?!?!?!?! 4. The only major hate advocates are Leekduck and Karazachi ('and some Metrix guy'), while some of the BOBmasters strongly disagree with the site's content in their morales (though Explorer voted yes, he doesn't like the site at all). It's mainly a back and forth battle between them and me, with the occasional Speeddasher and Explorer brilliance thrown in. Would it kill you to get my name right! Seriously! User:Mectrixctic Lichenblossom's Flag Here's the flag you've waited so long for! Inkscape can't upload text, so I had to export a bitmap copy in PNG. Hope you like it! Visit the image page to learn about the symbolism! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 02:28, 3 August 2009 (UTC) How DARE you! How DARE you! You... you... I can't express it without swearing! You actually thought I was that stupid? I'm not blind! I can see the recent changes too! #Made this.Fine #Got the bill passed. All fine so far. #Changed it AFTER IT WAS PASSED to make what he was about to do look legal.NOT FINE! ILLEGAL! YOU COULD BE BLOCKED FOR THAT! #Deleted a bill on the basis of forged legislation!So not OK you can see OK-ness coming around from the other side of the Universe! You will not get away with this. Undo your actions. UNDO THEM! You have reached THE LIMIT of my patience. UNDO IT NOW!!!--N⊘tAnEditor 21:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. But I am sick of you doing this kind of thing.--N⊘tAnEditor 21:24, 4 August 2009 (UTC)